Star Trek Jarvik Station: Chief of Security
by hadleygirl
Summary: Jarvik needs a third in command. Will the Captain get her choice?
1. Chapter 1

"She in?" Dr. Drew Davies questioned Ensign Zo as he came into the waiting area in front of Captain Andrea Thoreau's Ready Room.

"Yes, Doctor. Go ahead." Zo replied.

Andy looked up from her desk as Drew walked into her private office area.

"What, you don't knock?" Andy asked, her tone full of sarcasm.

Drew ignored her tone and dropped into one of the overstuffed wing chairs in front of her desk, "What, you don't sleep?" was his practiced reply.

"You want something?" Andy chose to ignore the doctor's observation.

"Yeah, an answer to the question. When's the last time you slept?"

"How long have you been here, a week?"

Drew sat up in his chair, "Are you telling me the truth?" his tone belied his serious concern.

Andy sat back in her chair and shrugged, "I've slept off and on. A full eight hours, in one night, not for awhile."

"That's unacceptable and you know it. Get some rest or I'll shoot you full of tranquilizers." Andy started to interrupt but Drew stopped her, "And don't think I won't."

"Yes, doctor." Andy acquiesced. "Now, is there a real reason you're here?"

Drew handed her the PADD, "Yeah, I've done something controversial."

Andy looked at Drew and then down at the small device. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding, right?" she responded, looking back to Drew.

"Nope. That's who I want for the Chief Medical Officer and head of the infirmary; hospital, whatever we're going to call it."

Andy looked back down at the PADD and read more, "You're kidding, right?"

"He's extremely well qualified. Was tops in his class at medical school."

"He's Ferengi, Drew."

"Yeah. See, he won't do his job for profit. That philosophy got him exiled from Ferenginar."

"You are kidding, right?"

Drew leaned in to Andy's desk, "He's the best man for the job, Captain."

Andy smiled, "Why are you asking me? I thought our agreement called for you to have full control over your appointments."

"It does but, out of respect for your position, I believe you ought to at least get a chance to express your concerns. You're the one who'll have to answer for it, after all."

Andy nodded, "If he's the best man, get him here. If this station is going to be open to all species then our leadership should reflect that diversity. I'm all for it, Drew."

Drew was pleased with Andy's support of the choice. Now, he hoped she would agree to his next condition. "One more thing about our new Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Lor. I'd like for him to have the final say if one of us is medically unfit for service. I think it would appear politically motivated if I declared you incapable of performing your job."

Andy smiled, nodding her agreement, "I appreciate that. I agree. He has nothing to gain; wouldn't be in the chain of command."

Drew hesitated, "If we do that, Andy, he's going to need access to your medical records."

"True. That's fine, Drew. If he's going to have access, he might as well serve as my personal physician, too."

Drew nodded. He knew, because of some of the things in Andy's past, that she preferred not to talk about, she suffered from some unique health complications. The claustrophobia and insomnia were just two of her maladies. As a rule, she kept them under control, but when things got really busy, she could slip. That's where a personal physician would step in with assistance.

"I'll make sure he's briefed" Drew started to leave but Andy stopped him.

"Since you're here, let's talk about the new Security Chief. I know, per our agreement, this falls under my purview to select. However, since this position is third in line for command, it effectively becomes your First Officer. I'm willing to permit you approval."

"Really?" Drew responded, surprised, "Thank you. So whom are you considering?"

Andy handed the first data pad to Andrew. As he read, he made comments, "Romulan…You sure about that?"

It was Andrea's turn to smile, "Yeah. She's well trained so the security part's not an issue. It's the diplomatic arena that worries me."

Drew nodded agreement, "Yeah, I'd think tact wouldn't be her strong suit. But, she looks good." And he handed her back the PADD. "Whom else are you considering?"

Andy handed the second PADD to Drew and waited for the inevitable explosion. She didn't have to wait long.

"Bloody hell, Andrea. I've should have known you'd do something like this." He stood from the chair and paced animatedly in front Andy's desk. "I'm here less than a week and you're already trying to run me off? For Pete's sake, this is not the Academy and we're not 21 anymore!"

Andy continued to let Drew rant. Finally, he threw the PADD back at her and replied, simply, "No way in hell, Captain, would I ever consider Jake Long."

"May I remind you, _Commander_," Andy stressed the word, "that whether you like it or not, you are addressing a superior officer."

Drew dropped back in the chair, looking slightly abashed at the put down.

"Now, I could simply make the appointment without your input but I won't."

Drew tried to interrupt, but Captain Thoreau wouldn't allow it. "I could also make this an order but I won't do that either."

"Very well, Captain. What do want from me?" Drew asked formally.

"I want you to meet with Jake. Give him from the time the transport arrives until the time it departs tomorrow. Talk with him candidly and with an open mind. Like it or not, Jake Long is qualified for this position, but if he can't convince you, I'll appoint Lt. Commander Tal – the Romulan – no questions asked. I don't have to do this, Commander, but I will."

Andy stood, bringing the meeting to a close.

"With all due respect, Captain, when's he due?" Drew asked, rising with Andrea.

"In 30 minutes at Docking Bay 7. That's all Commander."

"Shall I salute, too?"

"Do you feel the need, Commander? And remember, as a Starfleet officer, I can have you court martialed. You might keep that in mind?"

Drew nodded, knowing he'd been put in his place, and left to meet his nemesis, an old Academy acquaintance, Jake Long.


	2. Chapter 2

Lt. Jake Long waited for the shuttle to dock. He wasn't sure if he was excited or scared to death. The only thing he knew for sure was his friend, Andy Thoreau, had asked him to come to her new assignment, Jarvik Station. She didn't specify why, only that she needed him to come. That was enough. As the doors opened, the tall, blonde originally from Tennessee, stepped onto the waiting platform and came face to face with…

"Hello, Jake," the familiar British accent intoned.

"Well, hello Limey," was the reply.

Drew bristled at the nickname. Jake had always used the insulting term whenever he wanted to pique Drew's temper.

"What are you doing here?" Jake continued.

"What, Andy didn't tell you?" Drew asked, knowing full well she hadn't told him anything.

"Tell me what? Andy just asked me to come."

Drew laughed and reached for Jake's bag. "Come on and I'll fill you in."

Jake pulled back, not allowing Drew the courtesy, "Why don't you just fill me in now."

Drew sighed and got right to the point, "You're here because Andy wants you as the Chief Security Officer for the station. What she didn't tell you, is that the position makes you third in line of command and ultimately, my first officer should anything happen to her. Because of that, she's allowing me to make the decision."

Jake let the words sink in. That Andrea wanted him for a command position was an honor in itself. That Drew had the final say so, well, he knew what that meant.

"I'll just get back on the transport now. No need to waste time for either of us." Jake replied.

Drew stopped him, "Come on, Jake, the transport doesn't leave again until nine in the morning. Besides, I gave Andy my word that I'd talk to you and I'm going to. Now come on."

He took Jake's bag and began walking to the nearest turbo lift. Drew gave the command to move to the guest quarters and they were there within minutes. As they exited the lift, Jake laughed quietly to himself. "She outranks you. If you're the First Officer, she gave you an order to talk to me."

Drew stopped outside the rooms assigned to Jake. He waited for the doors to open before addressing Jake. "That's true, she does outrank me, but she didn't give me an order. She stopped just short of that. I agreed to evaluate your abilities openly and honestly. We can do that or we can call it quits right now. It's up to you."

Jake looked slightly embarrassed but nodded agreement, "No, I'd like to be considered," he answered honestly.

"Good. Meet me here in two hours." Drew handed him a piece of paper and left Jake standing outside the room, pondering what was really to come next.


	3. Chapter 3

The restaurant was small and intimate. Newly opened in the mall area of Jarvik's center geosphere, it was quickly becoming a favorite among the locals. Jake arrived at the maitre'd station and waited to be seated. Drew saw him and waved him back.

The booth was quiet and set in a far corner, not visible to the passer-by. Jake sat with his back to the entrance.

"Nice place," Jake said casually.

"Yes, it is. Hope you don't mind, I ordered for you."

Shortly, the waiter brought a couple of glasses and what looked similar to iced tea. Followed closely by their lunch, the equivalent of steak and potatoes.

"This looks good, too," Jake said, cutting into his meal.

"It's about as close as you'll get, I'm afraid. Add lots of ketchup and you think you're eating the real thing." Drew laughed.

The men continued to speak of non threatening things, mostly just making small talk. When the plates were cleared, Drew got down to business.

"Look, I promised Andrea that I'd give you a fair shot at this position and I intend to do just that. I'm going to ask hard, direct questions, Jake. Don't answer and we'll walk away knowing we gave it our best shot. I'll have a clear conscience, anyway."

Jake nodded, "Do your damnedest, Drew." And the challenge was on.

Drew had obtained Lt. Long's personnel records. He also had a few other pieces of information he had obtained from a discreet inquiry he had made regarding his old friend. If Andy really wanted him, Jake was going to have to prove to Drew he had nothing to hide.

"You had two assignments after we graduated the Academy, both of those went well, I see." Drew perused the personnel file as he spoke.

"Yeah, they were fine. Typical assignments. You make mistakes and you learn. You get things right at the inopportune times and impress the higher ups. All in all, I'd say they were good experiences."

"Your commanding officers all praised you; recommended you for promotions. In fact, up until about 15 months ago, you were a Lt. Commander. What happened?" Drew's question was phrased quite innocently.

Jake responded carefully, "I ran afoul of a few higher ups that weren't impressed. That happens, too."

"What about your service on the U.S.S. Cortez?"

"What about it?" was Jake's noncommittal reply.

"Look, we can end this right now or you can make me stop fishing. What's it going to be?" Drew was going to have no patience for Jake. He wanted explanations for the lapses in the service record and other incidents he had found out about. Jake's honesty in this situation was going to make or break him.

Jake looked down and thought about his reply. The time on the Cortez had been pleasant, to a point. These were wounds he thought he had hidden and under control. Now, here was Drew Davies trying to open up the scars. What did Jake really want? Did he want the possible position on Jarvik Station or did he want to go back to the life he was presently living? He cleared his throat, and began opening up to the good doctor.

"The Cortez was believed lost at Deep Space Nine but it was a cover story developed by the Federation. We were sent on a cartography mission, presumably, along the Cardassian border. It was really a cloak-and-dagger mission where we spied on marauder ships crossing the border illegally. We were out there for close to ten months."

"Your commanding officer was Jenna Prince, right?"

Jake nodded.

"Wasn't there some question about her and what happened to the Cortez?" Drew snooped. He had some of the information. He wanted to see what Jake would provide.

"A court martial attempted to discredit Captain Prince, yes. I refused to be a part of if."

"What are you hiding, Jake?" Drew leaned in across the table, pinning the Lt. with his glare. "I've got to be able to trust you with my life and recommend to Andy that she can trust you too. Hiding little bits of information to make yourself look better, you think that helps?" Drew's British accent did nothing to hide the anger in his tone.

Jake slapped the table in frustration, causing the glasses and remaining silverware to clatter. "Fine, you want the whole ugly story. Then here it is, Doctor. The Captain and I were having an affair."

Drew sat back. He wasn't expecting this.

"That's right, Andrew, an affair. Captain Prince was married and a long way from home. She hadn't seen her husband, also a starship captain, since before we went to DS9. Long hours, longer separation. One thing led to another and we were involved. So when the Cortez crossed into Cardassian space, neither she nor I were on the bridge. We were in her quarters…in bed. By the time the officer assigned to the deck realized what had happened the Cardassians were all over us."

Drew watched Jake's face as he relived what was a pivotal moment in his career.

"When Jen and I got there it was too far gone. She ordered the entire crew to escape pods and she took the helm. I tried to argue with her, convince her she was more important and should go with the rest of the crew, but she wouldn't hear of it. We argued a little bit longer until she…" Jake paused and looked in to  
Drew's face, "she ordered me to leave her behind."

Drew spoke carefully, hearing the raw edge in Jake's voice, "She was the captain, Jake. It's her duty to go down with the ship, no matter how much we agree or disagree."

"Yeah, well that wasn't the worst of it. She was pregnant, Drew."

Again, Drew tried not to let the words effect him, but this was information not contained in any of the reports he had.

"Yes, Drew, pregnant. So not only did she condemn herself to death but my unborn child, too. That's what we argued about and that's why she ordered me off. When the court martial was convened, they tried to make her out to be irresponsible and self-indulgent. They also tried to make me be the hero."

"But you were a hero, Jake, don't sell yourself short. You got all seven of the escape pods out of Cardassian space and got them rescued."

"Only because Jenna created enough of a diversion and stalled them long enough to give us a chance."

"But you had to do some fancy flying to get them away as quickly as you did."

"Whatever, Drew. It still didn't justify what they were trying to do to Jenna."

Drew had the transcripts from the court martial. He knew they had questioned Jake repeatedly about Captain Prince's decisions, state of mind. Jake refused to answer.

"Is that why they put you in the brig for six months?" Drew asked.

Jake smiled ruefully, "Yeah, they found me in contempt because I wouldn't answer any questions that were derogatory to Jenna. Why besmirch her memory? Her husband had already lost his wife. He didn't need to know about her infidelity. To explain why she wasn't on the bridge would have been to admit what she…we were doing."

"So, in that regard, you took the fall." Drew supplied.

"Yeah, I testified that I should have been there but had stepped away for personal reasons. They found me derelict in my duties and tacked another six months onto the six I had already served and busted me back to Lieutenant."

"And Captain Prince?"

"They wouldn't completely say she wasn't at error but her record won't reflect any type of derogatory action. Her husband thinks I'm a son of a bitch and rightly so."

"So that gives me twelve of the fifteen months accounted for. The other three?"

Jake again took a heavy sigh before he answered, "I've been on a desk job. Hiding, I guess. Wasn't sure I wanted back in a situation where I would have to make command decisions. Was actually contemplating leaving the fleet altogether."

"What stopped you?"

"It's in the blood," Jake answered simply, "Every time I thought I would leave, a part of me knew it was an even bigger mistake than the ones I made on the Cortez. I knew, deep down, I just needed the right motivation; the right opportunity to get back in the saddle, as it were."

"And Andy called," Drew continued.

"Yeah, Andy presented the right motivation. I knew that whatever happened here it would prepare me for what would come next. I knew she would be tough, wouldn't let me slide. I never dreamed she'd throw me to the wolves first rattle out of the box!" Jake laughed.

Drew laughed, too, as the tension that had previously surrounded them began to dissipate. He knew Jake had been through the ringers, he just didn't realize how much so until this confrontation. He closed his notebook and reached across the table to Jake.

"Whatever happens, Jake, you're ready."

Jake smiled and shook Drew's hand and stood from the table.

"Thanks, Drew. I appreciate that and I appreciate your time. I'll make sure Andy knows you were fair."

Drew stood, too, nodding and smiling as he did. "You should go see her before you leave."

"Thanks, I will." And with that, Jake left Drew standing in the restaurant, contemplating his next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake made his way to the Captain's Ready Room, greeting the young Ensign who sat outside the doors like a sentry. "Lt. Long for Captain Thoreau, please?" Jake requested formally.

"Certainly, Lt., go ahead."

The doors opened to admit Jake into the Captain's inner sanctuary. Andy stood and made her way around the desk to greet her old friend, "Jake! I'm so glad you took me up on my offer." And she hugged her friend.

Jake returned the sisterly show of affection before sitting down in one of Andy's large wing chairs. Andy took the other. "How'd it go?" She asked cautiously.

"The least you could have done was let me know Drew was here. You never said a word." He admonished.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come. And I knew you needed to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know, Jake, okay? I know everything that happened."

Jake became defensive, "Everything, Andy? Are you really so sure?"

Andy reached across and took Jake's hand, looking him square in the eye as she did. "Yes, Jake, everything. The affair…the reason she ordered you off…everything."

"But, how?"

Andy released Jake's hand and leaned back in the chair, "I have a few, well placed contacts. And, I've gained a few more since this appointment. They thought they were doing me a favor, warning me about the kind of man you are. I simply told them, I already knew what kind of man you were. That's why you were coming out here to discuss the opening."

Jake smiled. Trust it to Andy to put a person, ever so delicately, in their place. "Well, whatever happens, Andy, I'm grateful. I know that it's time to get back to a real working position. If it's not this one, well, I'll start searching for a ship. Sitting behind a desk isn't my idea of fun."

Andy raised her eyebrows at the veiled insult but let it pass. "I still need to know why you let Drew interrogate me, though." Jake continued.

"Simple, really. You're position with him is the same as his with me. You would be third in command, Jake. Drew's got to be able to know he can trust you in the heat of the battle. That you won't wilt or shut down because of past incidents. I know you well enough to know you don't make the same mistakes twice. I would trust you with my life. He has to feel the same. If he doesn't, he'll never be confident letting you make command decisions, at any level. I know it may not seem fair, but I have to have a cohesive team. That was the only way I could think of to make sure it would happen."

Jake nodded his understanding of Andy's explanation. The stress of the afternoon was beginning to catch up and Jake could feel the tiredness begin creeping in. He stood, forcing Andy to do the same. "With all due respect, Captain, it's been a long day. I think I'm ready for a little bit of rest."

Andy smiled, "I understand, Lt. I'll meet you in the morning, then."

Jake shook his head, "I'd rather you didn't, Andy. If I'm staying, we'll have plenty of time to see each other. If I'm not, well, I'd rather we part like this."

Andy was slightly injured at the comment but refused to let it show. She smiled, as she replied, "Very well, Lt. It was nice to see you. You're dismissed."

Jake smiled at Andy's command tone but didn't comment. He nodded his goodbye and left the Captain to wonder what the outcome would be.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 9:30am and the commanding officer of Jarvik Station was beginning to get pissed. She still had not heard from Drew about Jake's fate. The shuttle had left thirty minutes ago and Jake had requested she not be there to see him off – if that was the outcome. She paced her ready room a few more minutes, trying to give her First Officer a chance to contact her.

Finally, Andy exited the doors and barked at Ensign Zo, "Get Commander Davies for me, right away!"

Zo jumped at the tone of Andy's voice. She had not heard her captain sound quite that angry. Granted, it hadn't quite been a month of service with the Captain, but still. She was going to have to remind Dr. Davies he owed her for what was about to happen.

"Excuse me, Captain. Doctor, I mean, Commander Davies asked me to have you meet him in Observation One."

"When? When did he request this?"

Zo lied, "Just now, ma'am. I was about to tell you when you came out."

Andy narrowed her gaze at the Ensign. She didn't quite sound convincing but Andy was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Woe be unto her if Andy found out it wasn't the truth.

"I didn't know Observation One was complete," was Andy's reply.

"Only a couple of days ago, Captain." Was Zo's quick reply. "Shall I let the Commander know you're on your way?"

"No, thank you. I believe I'll just drop in." And with that Andrea left the Ready Room for the nearest turbo lift.

Observation One was the top most ring on Jarvik Station. The three medical wings extended from the center geosphere. The wings were then connected in four places, two above and two below the center sphere. Observation Two opened to a view of the mall and commerce areas. Observation Three, below the sphere was going to be a track and exercise area. Observation Four, which connected the bottom three wings, was still under construction and no ideas had yet been presented for its use. And, as far as she knew, there was no plan for Observation One at the moment.

Andrea entered the area. The floor had been covered with the same material used in most of the living quarters. The glass dome that closed Observation One was really the same as two way mirror. You could see out but passing ships could not see in. It was also reinforced in the event of an attack. She found her First Officer reviewing a chart and making notes. He turned as she called his name, "Dr. Davies?"

"Captain, glad you could join us."

"Us, Doctor? I only see you."

"Yes, well, I've taken the liberty of having our new Security Officer inspect the area." Andy didn't like being baited. She knew that Lt. Commander Tal, the Romulan, had also been on Jarvik Station. Andy had thought it best, in case Drew decided Jake wouldn't work. Whichever decision he made, Andrea wanted the Security Officer on the job immediately. Andy had also left the notification of the candidates to Drew.

"Why would the Security Officer need to inspect the area?" Andrea ground out the question.

"Well, we thought this area might make a fine Captain's quarters. A little luxurious, I guess, but if you walled it off, you could put the conference table for staff meetings on one side and then have your living area on the other."

Andrea was not prepared for that explanation. "And, what does the Security Officer think?"

"I think you don't deserve it but I also think it's the only way to get that bed out of your Ready Room. Which looks really tacky, by the way." Jake's voice answered behind the Captain.

Andrea froze. She waited and watched as Jake walked over to stand next to Drew. They both knew, instantly, that this had been a very dangerous way to announce Drew's decision, but they also knew, Andrea had brought it upon herself.

She looked at the new Security Officer, "Well, Mr. Long, I see you've been selected to join us."

"Yes, Captain. That was the Doctor's determination."

"Did he also tell you that the position included immediate appointment to the rank of commander?"

"Yes, Captain, I believe he mentioned that." Jake turned to Drew, "You did mention that, didn't you?"

Drew looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Yes, I'm sure I did. I believe I made some unkind comment about you being ranked the same as me only not as handsome?"

Andrea rolled her eyes at the attempt at comedy between her two senior officers. "Enough." She looked at Jake, "Then _Commander_ Long, I suggest you make the final calculations and get the builders to prepare this area as my quarters and staff briefing room."

"Yes, Captain." Jake answered smartly. He smiled and slapped her arm with his PADD as he passed her. Andrea shook her head and then turned to her First Officer.

"No thanks are necessary," Drew intoned dryly, his British accent coming to the forefront.

"None was offered, Doctor." Andrea replied.

Drew nodded, knowing he'd been put soundly in his place. "Very well, Captain, I'll…"

Andy interrupted, "I'm not done, Doctor."

Drew stopped in his tracks and waited for his commanding officer to finish and then dismiss him. "Thank you for thinking of this for my quarters. I do appreciate it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If the future, do not use my Ensign in your little schemes. Her face is just a little too innocent for lying."

"Yes, Captain."

"And if you ever keep me waiting like that again, Commander, I'll have you locked in the brig. I have a Security Officer who will be only too glad to accommodate it."

"Yes, Captain. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, Drew." Andy paused, "You made the right choice." She replied arrogantly.

"Yes, Captain." Was the simple, yet, correct reply.


End file.
